The Next Gen and Dracmione
by LuthfiNazhar
Summary: Rose, Scor, Al dan James menemukan Time Turner. mereka masuk ke waktu di tahu ke 7 Hogwats setelah peperangan dan mereka menemukan sesuatu, semua yang tak bisa mereka terima secara langsung. apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka tau yang terjadi sebenarnya (Part4) typo(s), Gj Ending .
1. Chapter 1

semuaini adalah kepunyaan :

**J.K ROWLING**

**karakter Original dan juga karangan sendiri .**

**saya pendatang baru jadi mohon sedikit bantuannya mohon maaf kalau banyak Typo dan gak nyambung .**

* * *

Rose weasly sedang berkumpul bersama sepupu-sepupunya James Sirius Potter dan tentu Albus Severus Potter, mereka sedang berdikusi tentang mata pelajaran Ramalan, bagi Rose mata pelajaran Ramalan adalah sebuah kebodohan besar, sama seperti ibunya ia pun masih sulit untuk mencerna ramalan-ramalan dan mengutuknya, sementara James sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya Keonaran apalagi yang akan ia lakukan bersama dengan Fred jr setelah kemarin menghancurkan 3 Wc perempuan dengan kembang dari tokosihir sakti Weasly, sementara Albus sibuk memerhatikan Rose yang terus menceramahi buku ramalan bodohnya .

"ramalan Bodoh-bodoh" keluhnya ia sudah mengucapkan hampir 100 kali .

"sudahlah Rose, aku tau kau tidak suka dengan ramalan bisakah kau diam, James saja tidak mati, ketika ia tidak menyelesaikan Pr ramalannya" Al mencoba menenangkan sepupunya "dan sepertinya aku harus kembali ke asrama Slytherin" tambah Al melihat jam dinding sudah menujukan pukul 4 sore .

"baiklah Al, hati-hati" Rose melambaikan tangan.

Albus memang tinggal di asrama Slytherin, asrama itu tidak terlalu buruk, walaupun banyak keonaran disana ia berharap tidak akan jadi seperti mereka, Al lebih senang bergabung dengan anak-anak Gryffindor di banding anak-anak Slytherin . terkadang mereka sangat liar sekali. Ia segera mengucapkan kata sandi lalu masuk ke dalam ruang Rekreasi. Beberapa anak terlihat sibuk sendiri kecuali satu Scourpius malfoy anak dari Draco dan Astoria .

"hay, scor" sapa Albus mendekati teman satu asramanya, walaupun dulu ayah mereka bermusuhan tapi ia percaya Scourpius tidak seperti itu .

"hay, al" balasnya sambil memandang perapian .

"kau sakit ?" Tanya Albus memandang sahabatnya itu .

"tidak, hari ini aku di ejek kembali oleh si duo Zabini yang menyebalkan itu" keluh Scour lalu ia meleparkan kertas ke dalam perapian .

"sudahlah Scor tak perlu di pikirkan" albus menenangkan sahabatnya lalu mereka membicarakan pertandingan Quitditch yang akan terjadi lusa dan pergi makan malam di aula .

Makan malam sudah hampir tiba, tapi semua anak masih ada di depan Aula mereka sibuk membicarakan apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, lalu Al dan Scor mencoba masuk ke dalam kerumunan dan melihat kedalam, Rose sudah melihat semuanya ia menatap Al dan Scor yang baru tiba, kemudian ia melihat Al "selamat AL, kakakmu dan Fred memang luar biasa" itulah arti dari pandangan Rose kepada Al dan Al mebalas "terimakasih" lalu mendengus keras , ruang makan itu berubah menjadi warna Gryffindor semuanya. Flich mencoba mengejar Albus dan juga Fred Jr yang melayang-layang di langit Hogwarts .

"kembali kalian berandal " ucap Flich mencoba menangkap mereka berdua .

"ayo tangkap kami" James terus memutar sapu terbangnya bahagia, tak lama kesenangan itu berakhir .

"MR JAMES POTTER" teriak Gonagall kepala sekolah baru setelah Severus Snape dan juga guru Transfigurasi, lalu merapalkan mantra dan mereka berdua berhenti dan mendekat ke arah Prof mereka dengan tatapan takut "kuharap orang tua kalian akan mendengar ini" keluhnya lalu membawa mereka ke dalam kantornya dan mengubah kembali keadaan semula .

"selamat Al" ucap Scor "semoga kau tidak mengubah Aula menjadi warna slytherin seperti kakakmu" tambahnya lagi lalu berjalan menuju meja Slytherin dan Al hanya memandang sebal ke arah kakanya yang masih menampakan raut bahagia .

"mungkin namanya itu membuat dia onar" keluh Al lalu menundukan kepalanya hampir satu Hogwarts memerhatikan AL karena mereka tau AL adalah adik dari si pembuat Onar setelah uncle George dan juga alm Fred "kau tau ayah selalu cerita kalau James adalah nama kakek dan kakek adalah pembuat onar bersama temannya Sirius mereka sangat liar dan membuat peta perampok dan juga ejekan kepada dan kedua orang onar itu ada di nama kakakku, dan jiwanya juga ada disana JAME SIRIUS" keluh AL lalu mengambil satu piala jus labu .

"sudahlah Al, aku percaya padamu kau tidak akan seonar James, dan yang ku tahu namamu dari kepala sekolah yang sangat hebat 'Albus dombeldor' orang yang memiliki tongkat Elder dan penyihir terkuat yang pernah ada dan 'severus snape' adalah orang terkalem yang pernah ada dan juga seseorang yang setia" ucap Scor sambil mengambil daging yang ada di depannya "dan menurut ayahku kau mewarisi sifat kalem dari ayahmu dan nyalimu sekuat ibumu tapi kukira keberanian ayahmu ada dalam diri James" tambahnya lalu memakan makanannya .

"jangan lupakan Lily adikku Scor, kau tau dia sangat emosional dan kadang berperilaku aneh" lalu AL mengambil satu sendok sup dan memasukan ke dalam mulutnya .

* * *

gimana ceritanya ? Reviewnya di tunggu .


	2. Chapter 2

**semuaini adalah kepunyaan :**

**J.K ROWLING**

**karakter Original dan juga karangan sendiri .**

**saya pendatang baru jadi mohon sedikit bantuannya mohon maaf kalau banyak Typo dan gak nyambung .**

Bales Review dulu .

**_SanMione48_** : iya makasih aku bikinnya dadakan hhe...

aku disini bakalan ngepost tiap hari soalnya kalau 1-2 bulan suka lupa dan jadi males, bikin orang nunggu itu ga enak .

* * *

Setelah makan selesai ia segera menemui sepupunya Rose, tak ada satupun keluarga weasly yang masuk slytherin jadi bertemu dengan salah satu atau keluargnya di meja Gryffindor itu akan membuatnya lebih baik, kadang ia merasa terasingkan .

"Hay, Rose kau punya waktu ?" tanya Al bertanya kepada sepupunya yang nampaknya buru-buru

"hay, Al aku tak punya banyak waktu sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan tugas Herbologi dari " ucap Rose lalu mebereskan perkamen-perkamennya yang ada di meja padahal tugas itu masih di kumpulkan 2 minggu lagi, ya memang Rose adalah Hermione kedua yang selalu ingin perfect .

Al tak ingin berbicara banyak lagi, ia langsung memutar badannya dan pergi meninggalkan sepupunya tapi baru 3 langkah ia berjalan, Rose sudah menarik tangan Al "temui aku setelah pelajaran Ramuan besok di danau hitam dan ajak Scor serta james tapi jangan ajak Fred jr aku tak ingin semuanya menjadi sebuah keonaran" bisik Rose lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Al yang masih saja terdiam, AL lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya padahal ia tak satu asrama dengan James bagaimana ia dapat berbicara dengan kakaknya .

Pagi hari ketika sarapan. datang surat dari para burung hantu, dan ada satu yang membuat semua orang tertarik yaitu burung hantu Potter dan mendarat dengan mulus di meja James serta Fred Jr, mereka saling pandang 'Kita dapat masalah' lalu mereka tersenyum sebelum membuka surat tersebut mereka sudah menyiapkan penyumbat telinga dan tersenyum "SELAMAT MAKAN" ucap mereka berdua kompak dan membuka surat itu, semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua tapi hanya James dan Fred Jr saja yang tenang-tenang saja mendengar ocehan dari surat tersebut .

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, AKU TAK PERCAYA KAU MENGHANCURKAN 3 WC PEREMPUAN DAN JUGA MEWARNAI AULA HOGWARTS DENGAN WARNA GRYFFINDOR, SUNGGUH AKU MENYESAL MENAMAIMU DENGAN NAMA ORANG TERONAR DI HOGWARTS, AKU AKAN MENJEMPUTMU PULANG KALAU KAU MASIH BERBUAT KEONARAN, ATAU KAU TIDAK BOLEH KE SIHIR SAKTI WEASLY LAGI . PROF MINERVA SUDAH MENGIRIMKAN KURANG LEBIH 40 SURAT GARA-GARA KAU" semua orang tertawa tapi hanya James dan Fred terus menghabiskan makan mereka tidak peduli surat itu terus mengoceh "DAN AL" surat itu berhenti membentak James dan mulai mengeluarkan suara lembut "aku harap kau seperti ayahmu tidak terlibat hal-hal mengerikan" tutup ibunya "DAN JAMES LIHAT SAJA NANTI HUKUMAN YANG TEPAT UNTUKMU" lalu surat itu merobek dirinya sendiri .

"sudah selesai" ucap Fred jr lalu memandang sepupunya .

"ini lebih baik dari pada surat ketika kita kelas 1 kan" ucap James lalu mereka tertawa .

Sementara Al dan Rose hanya berpandangan sebal, karena mereka berdua semua anak menertawakan keluarga Weasly dan juga Potter, al terus menghimpit ke arah Scor menahan malu. Pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran sihir ilmu hitam oleh tak ada yang mengerikan di pelajaran ini tidak seperti tahun ajaran ayah mereka, bahkan terasa sangat membosankan sekali mempelajari Ilmu hitam ini.

"james, pukul 10 nanti ku harap kau menemuiku di danau hitam bersama Fred tentunya" tulisnya di sebuah kertas dan membuat menjadi burung dan menerbagkannya menuju kelas kakaknya, berharap kakaknya akan segera membalas .

"baiklah adikku" tak lama datang burung lainnya dan tentu itu dari James .

Pukul 10 tetap setelah semua pelajaran berakhir Rose datang dengan membawa buku-buku tebal di sampingnya sudah ada James yang menutup kupingnya karena Rose memberika ceramah tentang kelakuan buruknya yang mencoreng nama keluarga mereka, tetapi James hanya tersenyum saja mendengar sepupunya terus mengomel tentang segala kebodohannya .

"dan James .. aku harap kau tak mengacaukan yang ini" tutup Rose melihat AL dan Scor sudah berdiri di samping pohon sambil bermain batu .

"berikan ceramah yang banyak padanya Rose aku muak di tertawakan karena kelakuannya" ucap AL ketus dan memandang danau Hitam .

"sudah cukup aku tak ingin mendengar lagi" James membekap mulut Rose yang akan berceramah .

"semoga Lily tidak emosional ketika ia masuk Hogwats" Scor berdoa dan diberi anggukan setuju oleh Al dan juga Rose berharap Lily tidak akan mengeluarkan semburat Emosi turunan neneknya dan juga keanehan dari sahabat orang tuanya, serta ke tangguhan dari Ginny tentunya, jika melihat kakaknya yang satu ini berbuat buruk pasti Lyli tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan James percis ibunya .

"well, untuk apa kita berkumpul disini" Tanya James lalu menyandarkan diri di pohon.

"aku menemukan sesuatu" ucap Rose membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari tasnya "botol ini di mantrai tapi ketika aku lihat isinya tak ada apa-apa didalamnya" ucap Rose lalu memberikan botol itu pada James, Scor dan juga Al .

"aku pernah menemukan botol itu juga di asrama Slytherin di antara bebatuan di dekat perapian" Scor lalu mengambil tasnya dan juga memperlihatkannya pada semua .

"baiklah berikan padaku" ucap James bersemangat .

"kau tidak akan membuat kekacauan kan James ?" al mencoba menerawang pikiran kakanya .

"tentu tidak, aku adalah nak yang termanis yang pernah ada," James meletakan kedua botol itu, merapalkan mantra dan isi dari botol itu terlihat James mengambil isinya dan ternyata kertas, ia mengamati kedua kertas itu dan ternyata, kertas dalam botol itu saling berhubungan, mereka semua mendekat lalu James merekatkan kedua kertas itu dan tiba-tiba saja keluar semburat cahaya dan mereka terbawa kesuatu tempat .

Mereka berempat berpandangan, mereka ada di Hogwarts tapi Hogwarts ini berbeda sedikit agak berantakan apakah ini adalah masa dimana setelah peperangan itu ? James menatap kembali kertas itu 'DRACMIONE' lalu menghilang begitu saja .

"aku baru saja di nasehati ibuku untuk tidak ikut-ikutan berbuat onar dan sekarang kita terjebak di 12 tahun yang lalu, terimakasih James kau sungguh luar biasa" keluh AL mereka segera menuju kastil Hogwarts semoga bertemu dengan Prof. Mc Gonagall untuk mengembalikan mereka .

"hai, yang mengajakku siapa ?" James mencoba membela diri .

"sudah cukup kalian berdua lihatlah kita bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada waktu itu. Mungkin kita akan mendapat nilai tambahan dalam bidang sejarah" seru Scor menghentikan perang saudara itu, Hogwarts tampak sepi malam mini tentu saja ini sudah waktunya makan malam dan semua orang berkumpul di aula .

* * *

REVIEWnya di tunggu, pendek banget perasaan ya ! ini aku udah baca 2kali putaran semoga tidak mengecewakan .


	3. Chapter 3

**semuaini adalah kepunyaan :**

**J.K ROWLING**

**karakter Original dan juga karangan sendiri .**

**saya pendatang baru jadi mohon sedikit bantuannya mohon maaf kalau banyak Typo dan gak nyambung .**

bales REVIEW dulu :

_**Sanmione48**_ : ga apa-apa jadi penyemangat :D hhe

_**Rochro**_ : soalnya kan di update tiap hari jadi di pendekin :D

aku sengaja nulisnya 'Dracmione biarin ya ._. hhe, maaf kalau agak berantakan, enjoy reading .

* * *

Mereka menuju Aula namun anehnya mereka sama sekali tak terlihat oleh siapapun .

"hey, itu Dad" ucap AL ketika melihat ayahnya kagum dan juga ibunya ketika muda .

"dan itu ayahku" ucap Scor menatap ayahnya, Draco dengan wajah lancip dan pucat sedang menatap meja Gryffindor dengan tatapan tajam "mengapa dia ?" Tanya Scor heran .

"dan itu ayah dan ibuku" ucap Rose menatap ayahnya Jijik "dari muda dia sudah seperti itu, pantas saja Hugo seperti ... hah sudahlah" Rose memutar bola matanya "dan ibu Nampak cantik" ucapnya kagum .

James duduk dan menyaksikan semua yang terjadi pada malam itu, Prof Minerva maju ke atas podium dan mengumumkan siapa yang akan jadi ketua murid "ketua murid tahun ini adalah penyelamat kita dan anak-anak tercerdas di Hogwarts," semua sudah memprediksikan bahwa yang akan menjadi ketua murid itu adalah Harry, karena dia memang yang pantas mendapatkan jabatan itu. namun harapan itu sepertinya tidak akan "baiklah ketua murid laki-laki berasal dari Asrama Slytherin, Draco malfoy" berkata dengan semangat anak-anak Slytherin bersorak riang sementara yang lain mengeluh dan tak percaya beberapa berpandangan tanda tak setuju .

"ayahku sangat di benci bahkan ketika ia masih muda" keluh Scor lalu membenamkan wajahnya di tangannya, dan mendapat pandangan prihatin dari James, AL dan juga Rose .

"dan ketua murid perempuan dari asrama Gryffindor anggota dari Trio Golden Hermione Granger" lebih bersemangat lagi, semua meja bersorak kecuali meja Slytherin, namun ada pandangan khawatir dari Ron dan juga Harry serta Ginny .

"aku harap mereka akan baik-baik saja" ucap Harry memandang Ron yang sangat khawatir .

"aku harap juga begitu" Ron menelan ludahnya "kau tau Draco tidak akan membuat Hermione bahagia" Ron mengepalkan tangannya .

"tenanglah Ronald aku tau Hermione adalah wanita yang sangat tangguh, si Ferret itu pasti akan kalah duluan" Ginny menenangkan kakaknya itu .

mendengar itu Scor makin menyesali segalanya, mengapa ayahnya begitu buruk ketika muda ketika pulang nanti ia akan menasehati ayahnya agar tidak menyebalkan, kemudian Hermione memberikan sambutan panjang hampir 10 menit, anak-anak lain sudah malas termasuk AL dan juga James lalu mereka berpandangan 'lihatkan ternyata memang benar yang di beritahu Dad' ternyata Rose memiliki intelektual sama seperti ibunya, cerewet dan sebagainya berasal dari ibunya sekarang mereka bisa melihat langsung apa yang terjadi, kemudian Draco maju ke depan podium .

"aku tidak akan banyak berbicara semua kata-kataku sudah habis oleh ketua murid perempuan kita, lebih baik kita habiskan santap makan malam kita dan bersenang-senang" hanya itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Draco saat itu, semuanya tertawa , tertawa menertawakan Hermione dan Hermione hanya menganga sebal melihat kelakuan pasangan satu kamarnya itu .

Mereka bertiga menatap Scor "APA ?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Scor, dan kadang sifat Scor yang angkuh memang berasal dari ayahnya buktinya tadi, Draco membuat Hermione menjadi kesal bahkan ia ingin mencekik Draco kuat-kuat, sepanjang jalan Ginny terus menasehati Hermione kalau-kalau ada yang akan terjadi jika Draco menyerang tiba-tiba atau mengejek Hermione dengan sebutan Darah lumpur dn sebagainya namun Hermione lebih cerdik dari Ginny ia sudah menyiakan semuanya .

"aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja Mione" ujar Ginny meninggalkan Hermione setelah sampai lukisan di menara ketua murid .

"tenanglah Gin, aku akan baik-baik saja kau sudah menasehatiku sejak kita keluar dari Aula" Hermione menggenggam tangan Ginny tanda bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja .

Hermione masuk kedalam lukisan dan Tiba-tiba semuanya berubah, James, AL , Rose dan Scor tentunya tertarik lagi ke sebuah waktu lain, hari itu Hermione sedang sibuk dengan istana buku yang ia buat mempelajari satu persatu buku yang ia bawa "lihat dari muda dia sudah seperti itu" ucap James lalu mendapat sikutan dari AL untuk diam, Rose menatap James dengan tatapan membunuh sementara Scor hanya cekikikan, tak lama datanglah Draco dengan tubuh kelelahan dan juga rambut yang berantakan .

"DRACO" seru Hermione langsung menuju Draco yang kesakitan "apa yang terjadi" ucapnya memandang tubuh Draco dan mendekatinya, Nafas Draco masih tidak beraturan

"jangan dekati aku Rambut Semak" Draco menepis tangan Hermione .

"dengar Ferret jangan salah sangka , aku akan mengobatimu jadi ceritakan apa yang terjadi ?" bentak Hermione mata abu-abu bertemu dengan mata Coklat milik Hermione, Hermione membuka kancing Baju Draco dan tampak banyak luka-luka di sekitar tubuhnya sepertinya ia terjatuh.

"aku berlatih Quiditch" ucapnya lemah .

"kau masih sakit musang dan kau berlatih Quiditch ?" Hermione memandang Draco sayang "kau tau aku di beri tugas untuk menjagamu dan merawatmu oleh narcissa, dan bagaimana jika ia tau aku tak menjagamu dan kau terluka seperti ini" keluh Hermione "bloodyhell" tambahnya lagi lalu Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione karena obatnya sangat perih sekali "ini akan sakit Malfoy" Hermione mengelus rambut pirang itu dan kembali mengobati luka-lukanya .

James dan Al memandang Rose dan juga Scor mereka hanya menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, Hermione membantu Draco berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menidurkannya "Hermione" ucap Draco sebelum Hermione meninggalkan kamarnya "apa kau membenciku setelah 7 tahun ini ?" Tanya Draco lagi, Hermione lalu mendekat kepada Draco .

"aku pernah mencintaimu Draco ketika aku kelas 1 dan aku sangat membencimu sejak kelas 3 dan kebencian itu bertambah murka hingga peperangan melawan si Pesek, tapi aku tak akan bisa lagi membencimu karena kau juga adalah seorang penyelamat" ucap Hermione lalu meninggalkan pria berambut pirang itu .

"aku juga mencintaimu sejak aku kelas 1 aku selalu bersifat angkuh karena aku ingin kau tertarik padaku, tapi sayang semuanya hanya mimpi" ucap Draco pelan menatap punggung gadis itu dan pergi begitu saja .

"ternyata mereka saling mencintai Rose" ucap Al antusias .

Rose masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, waktu kembali berjalan hingga malam natal datang, Draco dan Hermione tidak pulang mereka terlalu sibuk menjadi ketua Murid dan mengatur segalanya, sebagai gantinya karena mereka tidak pulang Prof. Mc Gonagall memberikan pesta dansa bagi yang tidak pulang pada malam sebelum natal .

"apa kita harus berpasangan, berpasangan seperti ini ?" Tanya Hermione tidak percaya "dan mengapa selalu ramalan bodoh itu yang berkata 'jika ketua murid tidak berpasangan maka akan ada kesialan sepanjang tahun'" Hermione terus mengeluh tapi Draco terlihat santai .

"kita memang di takdirkan bersama sadarlah mione" ucap Draco mencoba menenangkan gadis itu "lagi pula kita sudah berpacaran, ya walaupun kita berpacaran sembunyi-sembunyi" ucap Draco enteng lalu duduk di sofa berwarna hijau dan membaca buku ramuan milik .Snape.

"aku khawatir Ron akan tau" ucap Hermione memadang pria di depannya .

"sudahlah, ibukku sudah mengirimkan gaun cantik untukmu, ayo ikut aku" Draco menarik lengan Hermione menuju kamarnya .

"AKU TAK PERCAYA" Rose dan Scor saling berteriak "mereka berpacaran" Rose menepuk jidatnya dan Scor memandang Al yang hanya cekikikan .

"cinta dimasa muda" ucap James terdengar seperti seorang kakek tua putus asa dan waktu kembali berubah .

Malam itu mereka semua ada di Aula James, AL, Rose dan Scor. James dan AL langsung berlari ke arah ibu mereka ketika muda dan juga ayah mereka yang sedang sibuk berbincang mengenai pernikahan mereka setelah lulus nanti , Rose dan Scor hanya saling pandang jijik "aku tak menyangka semua ini" keluh Scor lesu, tak lama pintu gerbang terbuka semua mata menatap ke arah pasangan yang paling depan yaitu Draco dan Mione, Mione Nampak anggun dengan gaun berwarna ungu seperti pakaian putri dan Draco sebagai pasangannya mereka seperti Raja dan ratu pesta, dan Rose dapat melihat mata Ron yang terbakar oleh Api cemburu .

"aku tak ingin detik-detik ini berlalu Draco" ucap Hermione di sela-sela mereka berdansa, di sekililing mereka banyak sekali tatapan ingin membunuh, gadis-gadis sangat panas melihat Draco berdansa dengan Hermione dan para priapun begitu .

"akupun Mione, aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun" dentingan musik membuat mereka berdua lupa segalanya .

Satu persatu orang-orang mulai masuk ke area dansa "mau berdansa tuan putri" ucap James kepada Rose dengan seringai jahilnya, lalu Rose menerima tangan James dan mereka berdua ikut berdansa, sementara Al menatap Scor risih "scor jangan pikir aku akan mengajakmu berdansa" ucap AL, ia tak mau dikira pasangan Homo oleh kakaknya yang super jahil itu, Draco menarik keluar Hermione mereka berdua segera menuju keluar Aula dan berlari, Al langsung menarik tangan Scor yang sedang menikmati pesta dansa itu "ayo Scor biarkan saja si mahluk-mahluk itu berdansa kita lihat kemana mereka akan pergi" Al buru-buru mengejar Draco dan Hermione, ternyata mereka ada di menara Astronomi, sinar bulan menerangi ruangan Astronomi memberikan penerangan yang sangat romantis, Scor lalu duduk di salah satu jendelanya .

"Hermione" ucap Draco lembut lalu memeluk tubuh wanita itu dan mengendus setiap inchi dari lehernya, wangi mawar itu membuatnya nyaman ia tak ingin melepaskan wanita itu untuk apapun "aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu Hermione" ucap Draco lembut membelai setiap inchi wajah itu .

"akupun Draco" ucap Hermione pendek, bibirnya yang mungil itu tersenyum tipis "sejujurnya aku takut Draco, kedua orang tuamu tak pernah setuju jika kita bersatu" ucap Hermione melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah balkon .

Al menatap Scor yang hanya terdiam, ia sangat ingat kakeknya itu, kakeknya sangat keras bahkan kepada cucuknya sendiri, Scor tak pernah akur dengan kakeknya sesekali ia menjahili kakeknya dengan pengubah rambut dari Toko Sihir sakti Weasly dan kakeknya itu akan mengejar cucu tunggalnya itu sampai mereka berdua terlihat seperti sepasang anak kecil, Draco mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin sederhana, lalu Draco berjongkok di hadapan Hermione .

Al Nampak kaget dan juga Scor "aku ingin kau menjadi tunanganku Mione, walaupun tidak ada yang tau dan tidak akan pernah ada yang tau, hatiku hanya untuk mu, walaupun suatu hari nanti kita tidak akan bersatu tapi kau tau aku selalu mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, kau adalah milikku hanya milikku, mau kah kau menjadi tunanganku Mione sebelum semua keindahan ini berakhir sebelum kau menikah dengan si Weasly itu sebelum aku harus benar-benar menikah dengan orang lain, aku selalu tak sanggup jika setiap malam harus memikirkan kau bersama lelaki lain dan di pinangnya atau memiliki anak dari laki-laki tersebut jadi aku ingin menjadi yang pertama mengucapkan ini" bibir Draco bergetar, Hermione hanya terdiam lalu memeluk Pria itu dan menumpahkan segala penyeselanannya.

Al dan Scor tak pernah tau begitu rumitnya kisah cinta Draco dan Hermione, "aku mau, bahkan menjadi pengantinmu aku mau" ucap Hermione lalu Draco memasangkan cincin di jari Hermione, lalu mereka tersenyum bersama-sama .

"mau kah Hermione Granger menjadi pendamping hidup seorang yang tak berguna, Ferret dan juga menyebalkan ini, bersumpah untuk selalu bersama di saat suka maupun duka, selalu tersenyum dan juga setia" ucap Draco .

"dan mau kah kau Draco malfoy menjadi seorang pendamping si Nona segala tau, yang selalu cerdas di banding kau, bersumpah setai untuk selamnya walaupun kita tak akan pernah bersama" Hermione menatap mata abu-abu itu .

"aku bersumpah" ucap mereka berdua dan menjadi ikrar pernikahan mereka lalu mereka berciuman di bawah sinar bulan, Scor dan AL hanya menganga untung si James dan Rose tak melihat ini. bisa-bisa Rose sock dan mencoba bunuh diri atau Ron bisa bisa menceraikan Hermione .

"berjanjilah AL, hanya aku dan kau dan mereka berdua yang tau ini" ucap Scor menatap sahabatnya itu dan juga kedua orang yang sedang sibuk berciuman di hadapan mereka dan AL hanya mengangguk saja, lalu kedua insan yang baru menikah itu walaupun hanya sebuah janji biasa saja terlihat Nampak bahagia, menuruni tangga dan kembali ke kamar mereka .

* * *

ceritanya semoga tidak mengecewakan ya ! REVIEWya di tunggu Typo(s) masih banyak kata aku lumayan GJ ._. huehehehe .


	4. Chapter 4

**semua yang ada disini adalah :**

**J.K. Rowling yang punya .**

**karater original karangan sendiri .**

maaf ya bikin ga nyaman :( hhe masih belajar nanggung .  
nih di finishin ajahlah butek hhe , enjoy

* * *

Rose dan James sibuk mencari kedua temannya dan akhirnya mereka berdua menemukannya, "dari mana saja kalian ?" Tanya Rose dengan muka merah sangat marah terhadap kedua berandal itu, James menatap AL dengan pandangan 'aku tau kau menjadi penyuka sesame jenis ' lalu AL mendaratkan tatapan akan membunuh James, tapi kemudian waktu berubah kembali dan mereka berdua ada di danau hitam lagi, mereka melihat Draco sedang bersedih, Roh dan Harry juga tentu saja Ginny selalu menemani Harry .

"sudahlah Drac, teman satu kamarmu itu akan kenapa-kenapa" hibur Harry "bahkan kekasihnya sendiri saja biasa saja" bisik Harry lalu melirik Ron yang sedang menghabiskan pudingnya .

"Potter aku khawatir sangat khawatir" Draco lalu meletakan kepalanya dibatang pohon menompang tubuhnya yang lelah, lalu Harry dan Ron meninggalkan Draco tetapi Ginny tetap menunggu Draco .

"aku Draco aku sudah melihat semuanya" ucap Ginny setelah dirasa Harry dan Ron menjauh .

"apa maksudmu" Tanya Draco memandang wajah Ginny .

"malam itu di menara Astronomi aku melihat kau melamar dan menikah Hermione" ucap Ginny serius dan memandang Draco "aku tau kau sangat mencintainya bahkan lebih dari kakaku sendiri" perkataan Ginny sontak membuat James dan Rose kaget lalu mereka memalingkan wajah ke hadapan dua anak yang Nampak biasa saja, karena mereka berdua sudah tau "aku percaya padamu Draco, jagalah mione baik-baik mungkin ia meninggalkan jejak" ucap Ginny dan Draco segera ingat sesuatu .

"jejak" ucap Draco "terimakasih Gin" tambahnya dan segera pergi ke salah satu pohon yang ada di danau Hitam itu, di dahan itu tertulis DracMione, ia kemudian meningat bahwa dulu Mione pernah bilang jika salah satu di antara mereka berdua telah kehilangan atau dalam masalah besar rapalkan mantar mengikuti tulisan ini, Draco kemudian menyiapkan tongkatnya dan merapalkan mantra "Hermione" ucapnya pelan dan tiba-tiba kepalanya sangat sakit .

Ia melihat Hermione bersama Pansy, mereka ada di dalam hutan terlarang dalam bahaya, Pansy mencoba menolong Hermione yang jatuh kedalam jurang tapi di belakang Pansy banyak sekali mahluk-mahluk yang tak senang dengan keberadaan mereka berdua "GINNY HUTAN TERLARANG" teriak Draco sekuat yang ia bisa karena tiba-tiba kepalanya sangat sakit sekali setelah ia melihat semua itu.

"well, kalian melihat pernikahan ibuku dan ayahmu ?" Tanya Rose kepada kedua anak itu, yang dib alas dengan hanya anggukan "DAN KALIAN TIDAK MENGAJAKKU ?" teriak Rose murka, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya murka, waktu kembali berputar dan sekarang mereka ada di tempat Hermione bersama dengan Pansy .

"tenanglah Mione" ucap Pansy sambil mencoba menyentuh tangan Mione .

"awas di belakangmu Pans" ucap Mione melihat ada mahluk menyeramkan yang siap menerkam pansy .

Tapi ternyata ke ajaiban tubuh-tubuh mahluk itu terpental sebelum menyentuh pansy, ternyata Draco, Ron dan Harry bersama dengan Prof. Mc Gonagall sudah sampai, Draco segera menolong Hermione dibantu oleh Ron tentunya dn Prof. Mc Gonagall bersama harry membantu Pansy yang terkena luka berat, lalu membawa mereka berdua ke hospital wings .

"bagaimana Draco kau tau?" Tanya Hermione ketika Ron tidak di dekat mereka berdua .

"cinta" ucap Draco menggoda Hermione .

Dan waktu berubah kembali sekarang mereka berempat ada di pesat perpisahan Hogwarts seluruh orang tua murid kelas 7 sudah datang termasuk Lucius dan narcissa, lalu kedua orang tua Hermione, dan juga Molly dan seluruh orang tua yang lainnya untuk melihat putra dan putri mereka meninggalkan Hogwats dan merayakan kelulusan mereka. Draco dan Hermione lagi-lagi yang membuat semua mata berdecak kagum mereka sangat luar biasa bagaikan pangeran dan putri dongeng di sebuah kerajaan, Hermione menatap mata Draco takut kali ini adalah kali terakhir mereka berdansa berdua, Draco menikmati setaip tatapan Hermione dia juga takut kalau ini adalah kali terakhir ia melihat mata coklat itu dan berdansa bersamanya adalah suatu anugrah .

"aku tak pernah tau aku bisa jatuh cinta dan menikah denganmu Mione" bisik Draco menikmati dekapan wanita yang kini berdansa dengannya .

"akupun Draco banyak masa sulit yang telah kita lalui bersama berjanjilah kau tidak akan melupakan cinta kita" ucap Hermione dan mereka bergetar mereka berdua menangis seakan takdir tak pernah ada untuk mereka berdua untuk selamanya .

Tanpa sadar pipi Rose mengeluarkan air mata tak pernah ia duga ibunya memiliki kisah cinta yang sangat menyakitkan terhalang oleh Lucius malfoy yang mengingankan keturunan Darah murni dan tidak menerima Hermione, AL dan James mencoba menenangkan gadis itu, sementara Scor menatap ayahnya merana, ayahnya adalah ayah yang hebat yang dapat menembunyikan perasaannya selama puluhan tahun hanya untuk satu wanita, ketika Scor kecil ayahnya selalu memandang keluar jendela dan mengelus sebuah cincin sederhana yang tidak mewah seperti kakeknya dan berkata 'cinta sejati tidak akan pernah hilang Scor' ucapnya dan sekarang ia mengerti .

Waktu berputar lagi, kali ini mereka ada Homes di sbuah tempat minum disana ada seorang pria berpipi runcing dan siapa lagi kalau buka Draco, ia sedang menunggu seseorang dia membawa sebuah botol dan juga perkamen, tak lama orang yang ia tunggu datang juga wanita muda dengan pakian lengkap kementerian sihir dengan muka lusuh buru-buru ia berjalan kea rah meja itu .

"Draco, sudah lama kau menunggu ?" Tanya wanita itu memandang pria yang ada di hadapannya .

"aku tak ingin terlambat Honey" ucapnya memandang gadis itu lekat-lekat .

"jadi…" suara Hermione terdengar bergetar .

"aku sudah-sudah berbicara pada kedua orang tuaku mereka tak setuju malah mereka menentangku, kau tau Luciuskan dia ingin terus mempertahankan darah murni keluarga Malfoy" ucap Draco bergetar sambil memegang tangan gadis itu, ada guratan kepedihan dan juga bersayatan yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan, gadis yang ada di depannyapun begitu .

"Ron sudah melamarku" ucap Hermione lalu menangis dan air matanya jatuh mengenai telapak tangan Draco, Draco segera mengusap pipi wanita itu, wajahny asama sekali tak berubah "apakah ini akhir pernikahan kita Draco ?" Tanya Hermione kepada pria yang ada dihadapannya .

"percayalah Mione walaupun aku menikah dengan wanita lain dan memiliki anak, aku akan tetap mencintaimu dank au harus berbahagia dengan keluarga Weasly miskin itu" Draco memandang kea rah luar jendela, ia tak rela gadis yang telah cintai sejak 11 tahun harus jatuh di tangan Ron Weasly yang sangat buruk itu "kebagahianmu adalah kebahagianku" ucap Draco .

Hermione lalu mengambil sapu tangan dan mengusap air mata yang keluar dari ujung matanya menatap pria itu lembut "dan akupun akan begitu Draco, berbahagialah dengan Astoria kebahagianmu adalah kebahagianku juga" ucap Hermione lalu memandang botol dan juga perkamen yang ada di depannya "jadi kau membawa apa yang ku minta ?" Hermione lalu memandang Draco .

"tentu apapun untuk bidadari ku" ucap Draco lalu ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir mereka .

"semua yang ada dalam perkamen ini adalah kisah cinta Putri Gryffindor dan pangeran Slytherin yang akan terus abadi" ucap mereka berdua lalu merapalkan berbagai mantra dalam perkamen itu dan memasukannya kedalam botol sebelumnya mereka berdua merobek kertas itu menjadi dua bagian dan memantrai botol itu agar tidak bisa di buka .

"botol ini tidak akan bisa di buka ketika kita tidak mencintai satu sama lain" ucap Hermione "dan hanya orang-orang yang memiliki cinta yang sangat besar yang dapt membuka ini" lalu mereka berdua berciuman untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan semuanya kembali speerti semula .

James, Al, Rose dan Scor terpental jauh dan kembali ke Hogwarts . mereka berempat sudah sampai di tempat semula, Rose memandang botol itu dan mengambil perkamen yang ada di tangan James, lalu memasukannya kembali kedalam sana dan melemparkannya jauh-jauh ke dalam danau hitam berharap tidak aka nada yang menemukannya . Scor dan AL saling berpandangan kembali sangat pelik sekali masalah ayah Scor dan juga ibu Rose "ternyata sampai detik ini mereka saling mencintai" ucap mereka berempat bersamaan .

Ketika natal tiba semua berkumpul di The Burrow keluarga Potter dan juga keluarga Weasly an bukan keluarga Potter namanya kalau tidak membuat onnar, James dan Al mereka bersekongkol menjahili aunt mereka, James berpura-pura menjadi Draco malfoy dan Al berpura-pura menjadi Hermione tapi semuanya hanya menatap mereka heran kecuali Rose dan juga Hermione tentunya yang menyadari itu .

"Hei…" ucap AL pura-pura kaget dan hei itu sebagai ganti dari kata-kata Hermione yang meneriaki Draco yang datang penuh luka .

"jangan dekati aku" James menirukan Draco yang kala itu datang sempoyongan .

"dengar jangan salah sangka , aku akan mengobatimu jadi ceritakan apa yang terjadi ?" al lagi-lagi mengikuti gaya Hermione .

"aku berlatih Quiditch" james lalu duduk di sebelah auntnya dan tersenyum .

"kau masih sakit dan kau berlatih Quiditch ?" Al histeris dan duduk di sebelah James "kau tau aku di beri tugas untuk menjagamu dan merawatmu, dan bagaimana jika ia tau aku tak menjagamu dank au terluka seperti ini" al mencoba Dramatis .

" apa kau membenciku setelah 7 tahun ini ?" james menirukan Draco dengan sangat lihay .

"aku pernah mencintaimu ketika aku kelas 1 dan aku sangat membencimu sejak kelas 3 dan kebencian itu bertambah murka hingga peperangan melawan si Pesek, tapi aku tak akan bisa lagi membencimu karena kau juga adalah seorang penyelamat" al mengingat setiap kata yang di ucapkan Hermione, hingga Hermione bersemu merah .

Lalu james buru-buru duduk di hadapan Al lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cincin palsu "mau kah kau menjadi tunanganku" ucap James, Rose kemudian merapalkan mantra kepada mereka berdua, Hermione tidak percaya wajahnya sangat merah sekali Rose menepuk jidatnya semua di ruangan itu bertepuk tangan mereka mengira itu adalah sebuah Drama, tapi tidak bagi Hermione. Hermione menatap putrinya dan meminta jawaban tapi Putrinya tak mau tau, Rose sangat menyesal mengajak kedua anak itu kemarin, tak lama ia menyadari bahwa cincin yang di pakai ibunya adalah cincin yang di ceritakan oleh Al dan Scor .

"mom" ucap Rose ketika pesta selesai menemui ibunya yang sedang berada di balkon dengan buku dari dunia mugle .

"ya ada apa ?" Tanya ibunya buru-buru mebetulkan posisi duduknya .

"aku menemukannya, menemukan perkamen itu bersama Al, James dan hmmm… Scor kami melihat semuanya" ucap Rose berhati-hati dan Hermione langsung tersedak mendengar itu .

"APA ?" Tanya Hermione kaget .

"Putri Gryffindor dan Pangeran Slytherin" ucap Rose memandang ibunya "tapi mom, kau masih mencintainya ?" Tanya Rose lagi .

"semuanya terasa sangat pelik" ucap Hermione matanya menerawang kearah hamparan tanah yang luas yang ada di depan matanya "aku tak bisa membohongi itu jika kau sudah melihatnya" ucap Hermione mencoba tersenyum .

"mom, cintailah Dad" ucap Rose mendekati ibunya .

"aku selalu mencintai dad, kau sudah tau kan ? aku akan mencintai dad mu seperti dia mencintai istrinya dan akan terus seperti itu" ucapnya memberikan ketenangan kepada putrinya, Rose sangat memahami ibunya lalu ia memeluknya erat .

"aku mencintaimu mom" ucap Rose .

Di sisi lain ternyata keluarga malfoy juga mendapat keonaran dari Scor, scor meminta narcissi untuk pura-pura menjadi seorang putri, walaupun Narcissa menolak akhirnya dengan mata menggemaskan yang di ajarkan Al akhirnya Narcissapun luluh juga, ketika makan malam, Scor tidak ada di mejanya "kemana dia mom ?" Tanya Astoria kepada Narcissa, tapi Narcissa tidak menjawab dan terus saja makan, Lucius menatap Narcissa ada yang aneh dengan Narcissa, dan ketika makan malam hampir selesai datanglah Scor dengan gagah dan suara musik mengalun, Scor mendekati Nananya dan mengajaknya berdansa mengingatkan neneknya tentang Teks yang harus ia baca.

"Nana jangan lupa Teksnya ya aku tak ingin Drama ini gagal, aku ingin membuat semua orang terpana" ucap Scor tersenyum kearah nananya dan mereka berdua berdansa .

"Putri" ucap Scor mengganti Hermione menjadi seorang Putri ."aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu putri" ucap scor mengikuti apa yang ia dengar ketika malam pesta dansa waktu itu .

"akupun" ucap Narcissa mencoba dramatis mengikuti kemauan cucuknya "sejujurnya aku takut pangeran, kedua orang tuamu tak pernah setuju jika kita bersatu" ucapnya sambil terus menari, Draco sudah mulai memerah bahkan ia tersedak .

"aku ingin kau menjadi tunanganku putri, walaupun tidak ada yang tau dan tidak akan pernah ada yang tau, hatiku hanya untuk mu, walaupun suatu hari nanti kita tidak akan bersatu tapi kau tau aku selalu mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, kau adalah milikku hanya milikku, mau kah kau menjadi tunanganku putri sebelum semua keindahan ini berakhir sebelum kau menikah dengan si miskin itu sebelum aku harus benar-benar menikah dengan orang lain, aku selalu tak sanggup jika setiap malam harus memikirkan kau bersama lelaki lain dan di pinangnya atau memiliki anak dari laki-laki tersebut jadi aku ingin menjadi yang pertama mengucapkan ini" Scor mencoba lebih Dramatis di banding nananya .

Tanpa sadar Astoria menangis ia kira ini adalah sebuah pertunjukan Drama yang mengenaskan dan menyentuh .

"mau kah Putri abadi menjadi pendamping hidup seorang yang tak berguna dan juga menyebalkan ini, bersumpah untuk selalu bersama di saat suka maupun duka, selalu tersenyum dan juga setia" ucap Scor menghentikan dansanya

"dan mau kah kau pangeran abadi menjadi seorang pendamping si putrid abadi, yang selalu cerdas di banding kau, bersumpah setia untuk selamnya walaupun kita tak akan pernah bersama" Narcissa Nampak geli harus berkata seperti itu kepada cucuknya, Lucius tertawa melihat Narcissa yang di lamar oleh seorang anak kecil yang tak lain adalah cucuknya

"aku bersumpah" ucap mereka berdua dan menundukan kepala tanda pertunjukan itu telah selesai, Lucius memberikan setangkai bunga pada Narcissa dan memeluk cucuknya, Astoria juga ia mengecup putranya dan berharap Scor akan menjadi actor yang sangat handal, di balik senyum Draco ia menyimpan tawa ternyata Scor sudah megetahui semuanya, ia memeluk putranya .

Draco terdiam di depan Malfoy manor memandang halaman luasnya, kemudian Scor datang .

"dad" ucap Scor pelan .

"APA ?" Draco terlonjak kaget dan menatap putranya, "maaf son" ucapnya lalu menjadi tenang .

"aku menemukannya-menemukan perkamen itu, bersam dengan potter dan Weasly" ucap Scor lalu duduk di samping ayahnya .

"hmmm" Draco menghembuskan nafas dan menatap kosong keluar .

"Putri Gryffindor dan Pangeran Slytherin" ucap Scor .

"semuanya teras sangat pelik" ucap Draco masih menatap kosong "tapi aku tak bisa membohongi itu jika kau sudah melihatnya" Draco mengacak-ngacak rambut putra semata wayangnya itu .

"dad, cintailah mom" ucap Scor mendekati ayahnya .

"aku selalu mencintai mommu, kau sudah tau kan ? aku akan mencintai mom mu seperti dia mencintai suaminya dan akan terus seperti itu" ucapnya memberikan ketenangan kepada putranya.

"aku mencintaimu dad" ucap Scor menutup mata dan memeluk ayahnya .

Draco dan Hermione memandang satu langit mereka berdua tersenyum "aku sangat mencintaimu dear, pernikahan kita tidak akan pernah berakhir" ucap mereka berdua dalam hati dan memandang cincin masing-masing .

* * *

hha nambah Gj ajah di ending, aku itu dapet materi kalau misalnya jodoh itu adalah cerminan dari diri kita, jadi aku bikin Hermione sama Draco itu jodoh tapi mereka cuma kehalang sama takdir yang tidak mereka inginkan .


End file.
